Ladies have secrets too
by Boing-chan
Summary: Todas las chicas de hetalia tienen algun secreto, es hora de confesarselo a los mas cercanos a ellas.  T por malas palabras y posible lemmon si alguien pide. Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia no es mio~ **

La joven taiwanesa suspiro con pesadez mientras arreglaba su cabello, hoy precisamente debía verse lo mejor posible. Cogió un precioso vestido tradicional de color verde que Yao le había regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños y se maquillo ligeramente cuando llamaron al timbre:

-Mierda -mascullo- llega demasiado pronto, no estoy lista.

Aun así adorno su rostro con la mejor de las sonrisas y bajo las escaleras corriendo para abrir la puerta antes que cualquiera de sus hermanos; en el rellano se encontraba la joven belga, con su preciosa melena suelta y sin ninguna cinta y un vestido largo hasta las rodillas de color azul marino, saludo a la asiática con un afectuoso abrazo y una ligera mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja que la hizo sonrojar:

-No creo que sea buena idea-comento Mei temblando como un gatito en una tormenta- no...no estoy lista.

-Claro que si -susurro Emma con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

La menor asintió pero, seguía con un visible sonrojo, se dirigió al comedor, donde se encontraban todos sus hermanos:

-Chi...chicos, tengo...tengo que deciros una cosa -tomo aire y busco refugio en la mirada de su amiga, que se encontraba sentada junto a la vietnamita- Yo...yo...yo tengo pareja.

-Eso es fantástico-aru -interrumpió China con una sonrisa paternal- Mi niña se hace mayor.

La cara de Taiwan era la viva imagen del arrepentimiento mientras que la cara de la belga era todo un poema que para nada tranquilizaba a la otra:

-¿Y para eso tenemos que quitar Factor X?-se enfado Corea-Vaya tontería

El japones solo sonrió, apoyando a su hermana mientras que el hongkones devoraba un panecillo humeante. Tibet y Tailandia se sentaron y actuaron un poco como el chino, Vietnam solo se mordió el labio, sabiendo de antemano como iba a continuar esto, Macau había optado por comer también un poco mas.

Taiwan volvió a tomar aire y se decidió a soltarlo todo de una vez, sin rodeos ni tapujos, ya había tanteado bastante el terreno:

-¡Soy lesbiana y estoy saliendo con Emma!-casi grito la joven mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, que por el tacto debía ser de Bélgica, y decidió abrir los ojos, ahora si se arrepentía y sabia porque su novia se había acercado a ella. Vietnam intentaba calmar a China que parecía dispuesto a sacarle la cabeza a Bélgica, Tibet y Macau ayudaban a Tailandia y a Japón que estaban al borde del desmayo o del ataque de nervios, Corea reía y decía que era mejor que la tele y bueno, Hong Kong siguió comiendo.

-¡Mi niña-aru! ¡Alejate de mi niña! -chillaba Yao mientras que parecía que el humo le salia por las orejas- ¡Tu jovencita no vas a volver a tener ni amigas-aru! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a ver a esta mala influencia!

Los ojos de Taiwan se humedecieron y Bélgica solo bajo la cabeza, se despidió de Mei con un beso en la mejilla, que enfado mas aun al chino, y se volvió a su casa.

Fin capitulo 1

Pobre Tai-chan, es lo único que puedo decir uwu

Factor X es un reality y gana quien mejor cante, siempre me imagine a Corea viéndolo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia no es mío**

La joven africana sonrió mientras terminaba de arreglar las flores y de servir el té que le habían regalado hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Hoy les diría a los europeos que tenía pareja y que la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo:

-Reaccionaran bien, lo harán. No sera como la familia de Tai, ira bien-se animo mentalmente- ¡Vamos!

Paso varios minutos animándose a si misma antes de que llamaran a la puerta, demonios, aún no estaba lista, no abriría, nunca, ¡jamás!

-Bonjour Seychelles

Maldito cerebro traidor. Se contuvo de cerrarles la puerta en las narices y esbozo una tímida sonrisa antes de dejar pasar al barbudo, que intento meterle mano, y al cejónón, que impidió que lo hiciera:

-Bien, ¿que querías? Estoy muy ocupado para tu juegos -mintió el inglés, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

La morena hizo un mohin ofendido, encima que se lo contaba a los dos, podría haber sido solo a Francia que era muy liberal o no habérselo dicho a ninguno de los dos para ahorrarse problemas, suspiro e ignoro el comentario de Arthur.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala donde había servido las tazas de té y se dejo caer sobre un sillón mientras que sus acompañantes se sentaban frente a ella, un sudor frío empezó a recorrer su cuerpo y notaba como hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo temblaba completamente asustado:

-Veréis, yo quería deciros que yo soy...-tomo aire, como deseaba en ese momento que Natasha estuviera ahí- ¡A mi me gustan las mujeres!

Espero una mirada reprobatoria de parte de alguno pero, lo único que vio fue el rostro de quien realmente había perdido su tiempo

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto la isla algo confundida.

-Ma petite, nous...

-¿¡¿Eso es todo? ¿¡¿Nos sacas de casa para algo que ya sabemos?

-Yo lo siento, no quería...-hizo una pausa mientras terminaba de asimilar la información-¿Como que ya lo sabíais?

-Sey, querida, era obvio-explico Francia-si cuando yo estaba mirando a una chica ambos mirábamos hacia el mismo sitio.

La joven rió aún algo sorprendida, aunque había sido un final extraño para esta extraña historia jamás pensó que se lo tomarían tan bien, esperaba que los allegados de Bielorrusia también lo hicieran.

FIN

Perdonen por tardar tanto y traerles algo tan corto, en el próximo cap contestare reviews


End file.
